Jonouchi and the Chopman's deathmatch
" }} Jonouchi and the Chopman's deathmatch was an event in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Katsuya Jonouchi faced the Chopman in a deathmatch to save Johji in the final part of Death T-2. The match took place in a small chamber in the basement of the Murderer's Mansion, with both players chained together. The floor was covered in oil which served as a slip hazard. The rules were after Kaiba gave the signal, the players could select weapons for the ceiling by standing on the podium and use them to fight to the death. Events Prior events Considering cruelty to be an asset at KaibaCorp, Kaiba hired the serial killer, the Chopman, to work in this stage of Death-T. After Yugi and his friends survived the bllood puzzle in the Murderer's Mansion, Johji was kidnapped by the Chopman and taken to the basement. Johji was taken to a chamber where he was sat on a podium and used as bait to lure one of Yugi's friends inside. When Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda found Johji, he pretended that he was safe and alone and asked them to come and get him. However the others didn't believe him and were convinced it was a trap. Frustrated, Johji told the Chopman that he didn't think they were coming in. Hearing Johji speaking with someone else, the others assumed the Chopman must have been in the room with him. Kaiba appeared on a TV screen on the Chopman's stomach and spoke with Yugi and his friends. Threatening to let the Chopman kill Johji, Kaiba told them to select one person to enter the room to play a game with the Chopman. Being Johji's uncle, Honda prepared to step forward, but Jonouchi asked that he do it instead. Despite his dislike for Johji, he wanted to repay him for saving their lives in the earlier stages of Death-T. The door slammed shut after Jonouchi entered the room, but there was still a window for his friends to watch. As Jonouchi went over to collect Johji, Johji slipped a handcuff over Jonouchi's wrist, chaining him through a ring on the podium and onto the Chopman. He apologized, saying Kaiba made him do it and he didn't want to die. Kaiba explained the rules and gave the signal for the players to start. The game The Chopman stood up on the podium to select his weapon. Judging by the size of the Chopman, Jonouchi knew he wouldn't stand a chance in a fair fight regardless of which weapon he choose. Planning on picking the lock on his handcuff, he asked his friends if they had some kind of wire. The Chopman choose the chainsaw and chased after Jonouchi. Jonouchi found it hard to run on the oil and the Chopman pulled him closer by yanking on the chain. The Chopman swung the chainsaw, but got it stuck in the podium. While he tried to free it, Jonouchi used the time to find a way to pick the lock. He asked his friends if they had anything pointy he could use. The Millennium Puzzle flashed for a brief moment and Yugi got the idea to use a candle stick holder and pointed Jonouchi to one on the wall. Jonouchi was able to pick the lock on the handcuff, but still had no way to open the door. However Yugi told him of a plan. Jonouchi attached the handcuff to the door and inserted the candle into it. After the Chopman freed his chainsaw, he pulled at the chain once more trying to pull Jonouchi closer to him. However he yanked the door out of its place. Jonouchi was then able to exit the chamber, while the candle hit the oil on the floor, setting it alight and incinerating the Chopman. References * * Category:Death-T Category:Games (events)